Operator platform and cabs for vehicles such as harvesters, trucks, earthmovers and the like are generally mounted around engine, transmission and other vehicle components. Generally, mounting of the cabs towards front of the vehicles allows advantages, such as for example, better visibility and easy mounting for an operator onto the vehicles. However, the cabs are often required to be moved from their original horizontal position, for the vehicle in motion, to a tilted position for servicing and like operations. The tilting of the cabs allows substantial space for the operator to access the areas earlier shielded by the cabs which generally warrant regular maintenance and service procedure.
Typically, the cabs are configured with a locking mechanism to secure them to the frame of the vehicle, especially for safety during running state of the vehicle. Further, the locking mechanism is designed keeping in mind dynamic safety of the cabs while the vehicle is in a non-rest state i.e. working, moving, and the like. Additionally, the locking mechanism is expected to be simple, compact, and convenient so as to allow least effort by the operator for actuation titling of the cab(s), and thereby gain access to the otherwise shielded areas.
For example, European Patent number EP 2,703,259 (hereinafter referred to as reference '259) discloses a device having a shaft which extends transversely in a longitudinal direction of a commercial vehicle. A lever unit serves for actuation of the shaft, and is mechanically coupled thereto. The lever unit is configured to bring a cabin into a tipped-state and a highly tilted state, where cabin is unlockable and lockable in tipped-state. The lever unit is used for rotating and axial displacement of the shaft and for tilting the cab. However, the '259 reference involves use of a complex mechanism with a high part-count which will require a lot of time, and effort to be operated. Further, as a single shaft extends transversely, the shaft may be susceptible to bending and thereby leading to difficulties in operation of the shaft.